<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carol Tryptych by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578705">Carol Tryptych</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Sequence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles, 3 points of view, 3 moments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird &amp; Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd never looked like this. She told Therese that before worshiping the planes of flesh stretched beneath her. A part of Carol desperately wants this to be an ache for the youth that Therese still has in first blush.</p>
<p>She fears that this is more. She fears that Therese is now a part of her, an searing pain of all that she knows she cannot have if she wishes to have her daughter.</p>
<p>Her mouth claims Therese again and again, devouring the time they have, a clock ticking like a bomb in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>It will end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Therese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is restless and cannot just work it out.</p>
<p>Lying in bed, working in a darkroom, just walking down the street, and Therese is consumed all over by the way Carol made her feel.</p>
<p>She aches, empty and drained, putting her work first. Dannie's help at least got her that far.</p>
<p>The men in the story room drone on and on, but her mind is in a hotel room in Waterloo.</p>
<p>Is Carol happy? Has she won back her daughter? Is Abby watching over her even now, despite having cleaned up the mess that Therese had made?</p>
<p>She'll never know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol is but a ghost, and Abby doesn't know how to quicken her back to life. She is angry all over again at Harge every time she sees Carol.</p>
<p>They've known each other so long, and Abby watched Harge wrap her world up in his own possessive narcissism. Carol is trapped by love of a daughter, and denying all that she ever was meant to be… because of a man.</p>
<p>It shouldn't be like this. Harge's social circles, though, mean that Carol cannot break free. Not unless she finds the strength to make the world accept her.</p>
<p>That won't happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>